


Important Author Note For You

by vintagetwinks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagetwinks/pseuds/vintagetwinks
Summary: This is basically me telling your something important





	Important Author Note For You

A huge massive thank you to anyone who has read my work, left a comment, bookmarked, voted or shared any of my work on ao3.

I honestly know I am not the best writer in the world, I know my English is very poor.It's a problem I had since I was little (don't want to talk about it). I really appreciate you all for giving my writing a chance and supporting me in any shape or form. It means the world to me.

I love you all so so much and i hope you smiled today because you are awesome and wonderful

Love, Ana (aka lgbtwinks) 


End file.
